Love of the Brahma Bull
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Alex has always had a crush on The Rock. Now that he's back, Alex is overjoyed, but he can't express it seeing how Mike and Cena are together and The Rock is bashing John. Will he find happiness or let his friends rule his heart? AU WWE; Slash M/M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**A/N: This is co-written with RockyGirl19.  
><strong>

**Chapter One**

Alex watched in awe of The Rock. He had always had a crush on the older man since he first saw him wrestling in '96. He admired the man's form and his way with words. Sure, Mike can talk but not like The Rock. The Rock was a wordsmith beyond comparison and the Awesome One was really just a loud mouth.

"I can't believe he's the host," Mike fumed. "WrestleMania is my time to shine. Mine!"

"I thought it was Undertaker's," Alex spoke up.

The older man glared at his friend. "Please. That man's a fossil."

"Don't let Randy hear you say that."

Mike rolled his eyes. "You want to go out?"

"And watch you and Cena suck face? No!"

Mike laughed.

It was no secret backstage that Mike and Cena were dating since 2001 when they both debut in the industry. What everyone didn't know, except for a select few friends, was that they were secretly married since December 2004. Alex caught them making out and was let in on the secret.

"You know me and John can't be seen together because of this feud," Mike replied. "It's just going to be you, me, Evan, and Zack. John will be with Morrison, Ron, and Randy. We will be at the same bar though."

"Figures."

Mike smiled and then frowned. "Can't believe he called my baby a big fat bowl of Fruity Pebbles."

"He is kind of Fruity."

"Don't you start, Alex."

The slightly bigger man smiled and gathered their things. "Where are we going?"

"That little bar we saw on the way into town."

"Synergy?"

"That one."

Alex smiled as they made it to their rental. Mike nodded at Randy, who leaned against his own rental. The Greek god was on the phone with the only person they knew and he wouldn't end the conversation no matter who you were, unless you were Randy's mom, and that was Mark Calaway. That surprised everyone when they got together, but feuds sometimes led to relationships. However, those relationships never lasted longer than a year. Randy and Mark were one of few that beat the odds.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Alex pondered.

"Probably sex," Mike replied with a smirk.

They climbed into the rental and drove back to the hotel. They got to their room and quickly got ready to go out. They got to the bar and went directly over to where Evan and Zack were sitting. They talked and drank beer.

Soon, Cena and his group came in. He nodded briefly at the table and flashed Mike a quick smile. Mike bit his bottom lip but looked toward Zack. Cena and his group decided to play some pool.

"Man, I don't know how y'all can stand it," Ron said.

"What?" Cena asked.

"I mean, y'all together but can't be together."

Cena nodded. "We manage."

Morrison nodded. "That's all you can do."

They went about playing a few games, but Cena tensed up.

"What's up?" Ron asked.

Randy followed his friend's gaze.

Dwayne entered the bar with Hunter in tow. Both men were laughing and having a great time.

"Can't I cut a break?" Cena asked.

Ron and Morrison shook their heads.

Randy rolled his eyes and took a shot. "Ignore him."

"Really? Really? Really?" Mike asked, eyes on the older man.

"Leave it, bro," Zack said. "It's all good. He's with Hunter, clearly distracted to the fact that Cena or you are here."

"He's right," Evan replied. "Just ignore him."

Alex looked down at his drink as he became hot. He tugged on his collar and took a sip of his beer.

"Man, it's good to be back," Dwayne said.

"It's good to have you back," Hunter replied. "It hasn't really been the same when you left."

Dwayne smiled.

"This young kids don't know what it's like, man."

"It's a new generation. Give it time."

Hunter looked at the other wrestler. He chuckled. "So, I'm thinking about sending Randy over to SmackDown during the Draft."

"You think that's a good idea?"

"Seeing how Taker isn't around as much, they need a leader."

"But Randy?"

"They're dating."

Dwayne raised his right eyebrow.

Hunter nodded.

"He can keep an eye on the place. I understand." Dwayne scanned the bar. He frowned when he took sight of Cena. "Look, it's the Fruity Pebble."

Hunter chuckled. "That's funny." He took a gulp of his beer. "Heard you got signed to another film."

"Yup. G.I. Joe: Retaliation."

"Nice."

"I'm playing Roadblock."

"I can see that."

Dwayne scanned the bar once more and his eyes fell onto Alex. The younger man smiled and laughed at what Zack said. The young man looked his way and quickly looked down. Dwayne smirked.

Hunter turned around to see what Dwayne was looking at. "Mike's with Cena if you've forgotten."

"I haven't."

"Evan's single...and very flexible."

Dwayne stared at the other man.

"I hear things."

"I was about to say. I know that you and Stephanie tend to get freaky, but..."

"That was one time."  
>Dwayne's jaw dropped.<p>

"Don't look at me like that."

The actor nodded. "Let me guess...Jeff Hardy."

Hunter snapped his head to his friend and rapidly blinked.

"OH! MY! GOD! I was just kidding," Dwayne said.

"Keep that to yourself."

Dwayne nodded. "Does Shawn know?"

"Don't ever tell him."

"Lips are sealed."

Hunter turned his attention back to the group. "Zack is a relationship with Dolph and Alex's single."

"Alex..."

"Yup. Mike's twin."

Dwayne nodded and got up. He walked over to the table. "Hello."

All four men looked up to him.

"Hi," Alex greeted.

Cena gripped the pool table really hard as he watched Dwayne.

"Alex, right?" Dwayne asked.

Alex nodded. "Yes. How are you?" he asked trying not to sound like a goof.

Dwayne smiled. "I'm good. Great. I was wondering if you wanted to hangout tomorrow."

"I got nothing planned."

"How about we start with breakfast?"

"Okay."

"Meet ya in the lobby."

Alex nodded.

Dwayne smiled and went back to Hunter just as Cena walked over to the table.

Mike stared at his friend in confusion. Evan and Zack were equally confused.

"What the hell's going on?" Cena asked.

"The Rock asked Alex to hang out...?" Evan said in disbelief.

Mike still stared at Alex while Cena glared at the older man. Alex caught his mentor's gaze and instantly felt uneasy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

****Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.**

**Chapter Two**

Mike watched his friend as he got ready for his day with Dwayne. Alex could feel the anger rolling off the older man, but he chose to ignore it. He kept his mind on the task at hand: getting ready.

"I can't believe you agreed to spend the day with _HIM_," Mike said. "You know he's against me and John."

"Mike, I'm just being polite," Alex quietly said.

"You don't have to be polite to that ass!"

"He's not an ass. He's just a man doing his job."

"Really? Really, Kevin? Really?"

Alex rolled his eyes. He knew he was in deep shit when Mike used his real name.

"That man has it out for John and me. That man is just a sorry excuse for a wrestler. He hasn't been here in seven years and yet he wants everything handed to him. He acts like he owns the place. He just wants to relive his glory days that he gave up to become a fucking tooth fairy. And yet," Mike paused, "here you are prettying yourself up for him. For _HIM_!"

Alex stood up after he put on his shoes. "It's just hanging out with a legend. If you were in my shoes and got to hang out with someone of Dwayne's caliber, you would do it."

Mike's right eye twitched. "Did...did you just call him Dwayne?"

"Well, that's his name. He's not a wrestler any more...an actor." The younger man went and got his wallet and phone. "It's not that bad. Just breakfast and hanging out. I might get to know his true motives."

Mike huffed. "True motives? Whatever. He's just an asshole."

"Mike!"

"You go out on this date or hanging out or what ever you call it, you're going to find yourself without a room."

Alex stared at him. "You serious?"

"Maybe." Mike folded his arms.

The younger man sighed. He shook his head and walked out of the hotel room.

Mike's jaw dropped.

Alex breathed heavily as he tried to calm down. He wiped his eyes when the elevator doors opened. He went to the back of the car and kept his head down.

Hunter stared at him. "What's wrong with you?"

Alex shook his head. "I'm fine."

"You don't look it."

"I'll be all right."

Hunter nodded.

They rode in silence until the doors opened onto the lobby. Both men stepped out. Hunter watched as Alex went to sit in a chair. The younger man looked around, trying to find his companion.

"Alex?" Dwayne called.

The younger man stood up and smiled. "Hi."

The older man studied him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Dwayne nodded. "Shall we go?"

Alex smiled. "Okay."

They both walked out of the lobby. Soon, Mike and John followed them.

Hunter folded his arms over his chest. "Okay."

…

"Can you believe this?" Mike asked as he watched his best friend laughed at what Dwayne said.

John grumbled.

"That man is up to something. Why can't Kevin see that?"

Cena turned to his husband.

"What?" Mike asked. "Think about it...why ask him out? Alex is close to me and I'm with you."

John slowly nodded.

"Hi!" a little girl greeted.

John smiled. "Hello."

"May I have an autograph?"

"Sure." Cena signed her magazine.

"Why are you and the Miz hanging out?"

"Spying on the Rock," Mike replied. "Trying to find his weakness."

"But what is Alex doing?" she questioned.

"Gathering information for us," Mike answered.

"Oh!" She watched them for a few moments. "I need to get back to my Mommy."

"Have a great day, little girl," John said.

Mike watched her leave. "Inquisitive."

"That she is."

"They're on the move."

Alex and Dwayne walked out of the diner and strolled down the to the bookstore.

"What are we doing here?" Alex asked.

"I need to find some good reading materials," Dwayne replied.

The younger man nodded.

They went about browsing. Alex got some mystery novels and three puzzle books. Dwayne went for some history, sports, and political books.

"Wow," Alex said as he spied the books. "Heavy reading."

Dwayne nodded. "I like keeping informed."

"I like entertainment."

The older man smiled and paid for everything. They went about town before they went to dinner.

"This is a nice place," Alex complimented.

"Impressed yet?" Dwayne asked.

"I've been impressed, Rock."

"Please...call me Dwayne."

Alex smiled. "Call me Kevin."

"I like that."

They talked and ate. They left the restaurant and began to walk around the town.

"I'm not sure what's going to happen these next few months," Alex replied.

"No one can predict the future," Dwayne said.

"I know...I just..."

"What?"

"I like you, Dwayne, and I want to get to know you a little better."

Dwayne stopped walking.

Kevin looked back at him and just stared into the older man's unreadable face. "You know what? Never mind. I shouldn't have said anything. You're just probably being polite or something."

The older man walked over to him and pressed two fingers onto Alex's lips. "I want to get to know you too."

"Really?" Kevin mumbled.

Dwayne nodded.

The younger man blushed and looked down.

The older man smiled. "Let's go back to the hotel."

"Okay."

When they got back, they went their separate ways. Alex was excited. His date with Dwayne went well and the older man wanted to get to know him just as much as he wanted to get to know Dwayne. His heart fluttered as he thought about Dwayne's fingers on his lips.

Kevin got to his floor and went to the room that he shared with Mike. He opened the door and found all of his things packed with a note.

_Since you decided to go out with him, maybe he'll let you sleep in his room. Maybe he'll let you stroke the all mighty rod._

_-The Miz_

Alex sighed and gathered his luggage, laptop bag, and backpack.

Dwayne was happy. His date went well and he wanted to go on more. He knew that that wouldn't happen because of his and Alex's schedule. He knew that he would find a way. He needed to find a way.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Dwayne called.

"Hunter!"

Dwayne smiled and opened the door. "What's up, man?"

"Nothing much," Hunter replied as he walked in. "Listen. Mike is Alex's best friend and I don't want any trouble brewing even though it might have started."

Dwayne studied his friend.

"Alex was kicked out of his room."  
>"What?"<p>

"Don't worry. There was another room available."

The Rock sighed and he rubbed the back of his head. "Seriously? The Miz kicked him out because of a date with me?"

Hunter nodded. "Just letting ya know."

"Thanks." Dwayne watched his friend leave. He pulled out his phone. "Hi, Kevin. It's me. Call me when you get a chance."

Dwayne stared off as he thought about the younger man. He wanted to be with him and there was no way that some Diva nor Fruity Pebble was going to stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Three**

Alex spent most of his days by himself because Mike was still mad about the date even though it was a week ago and Dwayne had left to do some filming. He sat in the locker room doing a Search-A-Word puzzle from his puzzle book.

"What are you doing in the main locker room?" Evan asked as he came over. He placed his stuff into the the locker besides Alex's.

"Mike's still mad at me," Alex replied.

"Wow," Evan replied.

"Hey, broskis," Zack greeted. He took the other locker on the left of Alex's. "What are you doing here? I thought that you would be in Mike's locker room."

"Mike's still mad at him," Evan explained.

"What up with that?" the internet champ asked.

"My date with Dwayne," Alex answered.

"It _WAS _a date?" Evan asked.

"I would call it a date," Alex replied. "I mean, we went to breakfast, shopped around, had lunch, dinner, and walked around the town. He paid for everything."

Evan and Zack looked to each other. "It was a date."

Evan sat down on Alex's right and Zack on the left. "Tell us more."

"Nothing to tell. It was really nice," Alex replied.

"So...if he asks you out again," Zack began.

"Will you go out?" Evan finished.

"Yes," the larger man whispered.

"I knew you would," Evan replied. "Hell, I would."

"Really?" Alex and Zack said.

Evan nodded. "I think he's hot."

Zack shook his head. "No, my Dolph is hot."

All three men laughed and got ready for the show. Alex stood at the Gorilla position, waiting for Mike. The older man came up and stared at him.

"Just stand there and let me do all of the talking," Mike replied.

Alex nodded.

They went out to the Miz's music and a mix of cheers and boos. Mike did his rant about being the WWE Champ, about being dismissed by the Rock, and how he was the one everyone wanted to see.

The night wore on and the show ended. Alex showered and dressed in his street clothes. He gathered his things and went to his rental. Randy was outside and got off the phone.

Alex nodded at him.

"Hey," Randy greeted. "How you feeling?"

"Tired."

Randy nodded. "Mike still upset with you?"

"Yup. It was just a date."

"I know that, you know that, but he sees it as a betrayal. You're supposed to be on his...and John's side."

"You think I should have said 'No'?"

"If someone of the Rock's caliber asked me out, I would have said 'Yes'."

"If fact you did," Alex replied with a smile.

Randy smiled back.

"Besides, Dwayne and I haven't really talked since then."

Randy raised his right eyebrow. "Dwayne?"

Alex smiled. "He said that I can call him Dwayne."

"And he calls you Kevin, right?"

The slightly younger man nodded.

"I normally don't do this, but how about we go get something to eat?"

Alex was shocked. Randy never invited someone he wasn't close with to dinner. "You sure? I mean, Mike might get mad."

"And? He'll get over it.

"Okay."

"Follow me."

The blond smiled. He went to his vehicle and jumped in. He followed Randy to a little diner down from the arena. They entered and took a seat.

Randy looked over his menu. "Do you like Dwayne?"

Alex nearly chocked on his drink. "Ex-excuse me?"

"Do you like Dwayne?"

"I find him fascinating. He's smart, talented, a good listener, he puts your needs before his own...he's great."

"So, you like him?"

"I have a crush on him, but he doesn't see me as someone to be with. I mean, it was a date no more no less."

Randy sipped his drink.

"Are you ready to order?" their server asked.

They ordered.

"I know Hunter and Hunter and I have been talking about this thing between you and Dwayne," Randy replied.

Alex nodded. "What did Hunter have to say?"

"Hunter have been friends with Dwayne for a long time. Not many people know that. Well, according to Hunter, Dwayne does like you. If he didn't, he wouldn't have asked you out like he did."

Alex slowly nodded.

"Dwayne, as you know, is divorced and has a kid."

"So...he's bi?"

Randy nodded.

"He might leave me if a woman catches his eye...?"

"Oh no. He's very loyal to his partners. Once he gets his hooks into you, you're his for life...well, until something happens and you two break up."

Alex nodded.

"Listen, don't let Mike nor Cena get to you. If you like the dude, go after him and don't worry about what other people are thinking."

The younger man studied the man known as the Apex Predator, the Legend Killer, the Viper. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I've been in your shoes."

Alex stared at him.

"When me and Mark first got together, we had our nay-sayers, people bad mouthing us, saying that we will never last...but we had our backers. Glenn."

"Glenn?"

"He was our main supporter. He wanted Mark to be happy and he saw how happy Mark was with me."

Alex nodded.

"Be prepared for anything and everything that comes your way. I mean, you haven't been here long enough to have a foothold."

"Meaning, I'm not of importance."

Randy nodded. "People are going to put you through the ringer for being with Dwayne. You're going to be harassed, bullied, bad mouthed...anything and everything to make you break."

"Will they really do that?"

"Trust me. They will. There are some that love Dwayne and some that outright hate him. The newer guys will just join in on the hype and try to get on the good side of those who have power."  
>"I'm going to have to worry about those who think I'm with Dwayne to get better spots as well."<p>

"Exactly."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Whatever comes of this, let it come. Be it good or bad. I just hope that you and Dwayne will be happy."

Alex smiled.

Their food came and they ate and talked about other things.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

****Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.**

**Chapter Four**

Alex stared at his phone. He wanted to call Dwayne badly, but he didn't have the courage. He would listen to the older man's message over and over just to hear his voice. Alex put his phone up and stared outside.

It had been three weeks since the date and Alex was confused on what to do. Randy's conversation stuck with him. On one hand, he knew that he loved Mike as a brother and still wanted his friendship with the older man. On the other hand, he wanted to see where things between Dwayne and him would go. Since it seemed that Dwayne was out of Alex's life, Mike let his protege back into the fold.

Alex was happy to be back by Mike's side, but he was really sad as well. He couldn't understand why his friend didn't want him to be happy.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked as he walked into the room.

"People watching," Alex replied.

"You're turning into Punk."

Alex smiled. "Sometimes, it's just fun to watch people go by...wondering about their lives."

"Most live boring lives."

"I sometimes wished I live a boring life."

Mike laughed. "Please, if you decided to be a businessman or lawyer or teacher, you would have never met me."

"There is a give and take to life. If I lived like them, I would have a nine to five job, married to a man, adopt a kid or two, have a pet dog or cat, two-story house with a white picket fence, and be happy I guess."

"Where are you getting at?"

"I don't know. Just thinking."

Mike stared at his friend. "So...what do you think about going on a date tonight after Raw?"

"With you and Cena? No, thank you."

"No, I got you a date."

Alex stared at him. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I mean, a handsome guy like you should have someone in your life."

_What about Dwayne?, _Alex thought.

"I'm thinking someone who has class, style, a flair for life...foreign."

_Dwayne?_

"I know how you feel about blind dates, but I'm sure that you'll love this guy."

Alex nodded. "I really do hate blind dates."

"I know, but go on this one for me, okay?"

"Fine. If I hate the date, no more blind dates."

"Okay."

"Besides, setting me up on this date because I'm single...this doesn't have to do with the Rock, does it?"

Mike stared at his friend. "I don't like the Rock, okay. I don't want him hurting you. You deserve better than him."

Alex studied his mentor.

"The Rock would have just ended up hurting you. He would have used you and left you."

Alex nodded. "I'm going to take a quick shower before we have to head out to Raw."

"Okay...we do have a few hours though."

"Yeah, but I was thinking about going out and getting some more puzzle books."

Mike tilted his head.

"The Rock gave them to me as a gift."

The older man nodded.

Alex smiled and went to take a shower.

Mike stared at the door. When he heard the shower going, he picked up Alex's phone. He looked through his messages, phone calls, and voice mails.

_"Hi, Kevin. It's me. Call me when you get a chance."_

Mike's eyes grew wide. He pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at the device. He listened again to make sure he wasn't hearing things. He just held the phone. He listened in again and again.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked as he came out of the bathroom, body still glistened with water and a towel wrapped around his waist.

The older man slowly turned to him.

"Are you listening to my messages?"

"Why do you still have his message on your phone?"

Alex blinked several times.

"Why?"

"I'll erase, okay?"

"Why do you still have his message?"

The younger man worked his jaw back and forth. "I said that I'll erase it." He went over to Mike and grabbed his phone.

"Why?"

"I thought about calling him, okay? But didn't because I care about you." Alex stared at his phone and erased the message. He even took off Dwayne's number. "Happy?"

Mike stared at him. "You deserve better than him."

"I know, Mike." Alex went over to his bags and got out a pair of jeans, boxers, socks, and T-shirt.

"You'll really like this guy I set you up with."

Alex nodded as he dressed.

"I'm looking out for you, Kevin."

"I know Mike." The younger man finished and stood up. "I'm going to the bookstore. Could you please pick out my suit for the show?"

"Sure," Mike replied.

"Thanks." He smiled at Mike and left.

Alex stood in the elevator, blinking back the tears. The doors opened and in walked Randy.

"What's wrong?" the Greek god asked.

Alex shook his head.

"I'm on your side, remember?"

"Mike made me erase Dwayne's message and number."

The Viper slowly exhaled.

"I didn't think he'll invade my privacy like that, but he did." He began to wipe his eyes. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Randy stared at him. "Where ya heading off to?"

"Bookstore."

"I'll go with ya."

"You don't have to."

"I want to. In fact, I'll drive."

The elevator came to a stop at the lobby and both men walked out. Alex felt a bit better. Both men walked out of the hotel with several eyes following after them.

"What up with that, bro?" Zack asked Evan.

The shorter man shook his head. "Randy doesn't like anyone not in his inner circle of friends."

"So weird."

Evan nodded.

Alex and Randy spent thirty minutes in the bookstore before Randy took him to the Apple Store.

"Why are we here?" Alex asked.

"Getting you an iPhone," Randy replied.

"But I already have one."

Randy turned to Alex and smiled. "Mark and I talked about you and Dwayne. He's backing you two as well. After you told me what happened, I let Mark know. He suggested getting you a new phone and putting you on our plan so Mike will be in the dark. You already have a white iPhone. Get the black one and keep it hidden."

Alex laughed.

"Black...little dirty secret."

Alex nodded. "I'll pay you guys for my part of the bill."

Randy smiled.

"If the heat is on, would you mind keeping my phone?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"Thank you."

They went about getting a new phone for Alex and went to the arena for the show. It was a typical show. After which, Alex got ready for his blind date. He made sure to get to the restaurant early.

"Alex," a man greeted.

The younger man looked up. "Alberto?"

The Mexican smiled. "You look beautiful."

"You look...wonderful."

The man sat down. "How are you tonight?"

"I'm doing well. Thank you for asking."

The date went on with Alex feigning interest. It was clear to him that the Mexican was smitten. After the date, they stood outside Alex's room.

"So, I had a good time and I hope you did as well," Alberto said.

"I did," Alex said.

"I hope that we can do this again."

"We'll see."

Alberto smiled and pinned Alex against the door as he kissed him. Alex was shocked at the action. He blinked several times when Alberto pulled away.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't overstep my boundaries," Alberto said.

"It-it's fine," Alex replied. "Unexpected but fine."

"I hope for another date." Alberto pecked Alex's cheek before he left.

Alex stood there for a long while before going into his room. He quickly went to the bathroom, took a shower, and brushed his teeth. He came back out and dressed in his sleeping clothes.

There was a knock on the door and he went to answer it.

"Hey, Randy," Alex greeted.

"Come to my room," the Viper said before leaving.

The blond nodded and got his personal items before following him. They got to Randy's suite and sat down.

"How was the blind date?" Randy asked.

"How did you know about that?" Alex questioned.

"Please, I'm Randy Orton. I know lots of things."

Alex sighed. "It was a date. Just dinner. No sparks...no nothing."

Randy nodded. "Here."

The blond looked at his little dirty secret and took it.

"I programmed his number for you."

Alex smiled. "Thank you."

"Use the extra room."

"Thanks again." Alex went to the extra room and closed the door. He walked over to the bed and stared at his phone. He pulled up the number and stared at it. He knew the number by heart.

**"This is Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson. If you can smell what I'm cooking, then leave me a message."**

"Hi, I got a new number. Sorry, I haven't called you. Been dealing with some things. I hope to hear from you soon," Alex said. He hung up the phone and sat there. He said lowly to himself, "He's not going to call."

The blond got up and went to the door. His hand gripped the doorknob just as his phone rang.

"Hello?"

**"Hi," Dwayne greeted. "I just got you message. I was starting to wonder."**

"Sorry about that."

**"Not a problem."**

"I hope that I wasn't disturbing you."

**"That's fine. I was just going down to sleep."**

"Sorry."

**"Hey...it's okay. I was hoping to hear from you for a while now."**

Alex went back to the bed and laid down. "I'm sorry. I debated about calling you time and time again. I listened to your voice mail like three times a day."

**"Really?"**

"Yeah. Then, Mike got a hold of my phone and made me erase the message and your number."

**"Is that why you have a new number?"**

"Well, Randy took me to get a new phone. I still have my old one, but this one will be private."

**"Okay. How was your night?"**

"Besides getting molested by Alberto Del Rio, good now that I'm talking with you."

**"What?"**

"Mike set me up on a blind date and I went to placate him. I was so bored. Then, we got back to the hotel and he raped my mouth. I took a shower afterward."

**Dwayne laughed.**

Alex smiled and bit the tip of his tongue.

Randy looked in on him and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Five**

The next day, Alex woke up with his dirty little secret in his hands. He smiled and couldn't believed that he had fallen asleep while on the phone with Dwayne. He chuckled as he sat up and stretched. He walked out of the room and looked to Randy, who pulled in a cart of food.

The Viper stared at him and smiled. "Figured that you'd be hungry."

"Thank you," Alex said. "And morning. You didn't have to order me anything."

"Eh."

Alex hooked up his phone to charge and sat down to a meal.

"So...how's everything?" Randy asked before taking a bite of toast.

"Good," Alex replied. "He was telling me about filming and wanting me to come down."

"Gonna be kind of hard seeing who he is. Mike would find out and you're back in the dog house."

Alex nodded. "I can't believe I fell asleep like that."

"I bet he enjoyed it."

"I know I did. I slept like a baby." Alex's phone went off. He stared at the black phone and went to answer his text message. He looked to Randy and smiled.

"What?"

"He said that he enjoyed talking to me and felt sorry for falling asleep on me last night. He wants to know when we can talk again."

"Well?"

Alex responded back and went back to his breakfast.

"I'm surprised that Mike isn't blowing up your phone right now," Randy said.

"He has media all day today. I don't have to be with him. He likes me to be there, but I would rather be here or talking with Dwayne."

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you like, but I'm going go to take a shower and welcome my man."

"Dear Lord," Alex said as his eyes grew wide.

"Hey, it's nearing WrestleMania and he wants to travel with me."

"That's good."

Randy smiled and stood. "I'm going to take a quick shower."

Alex watched him walk off. He finished his breakfast and went to his secret phone and texted Dwayne.

:I'll try to call you later tonight. - A-Ry:

Alex smiled and stood up. The door opened and Mark stepped in just as Alex turned to him.

"Morning," Mark greeted as he placed his bags down.

"Good morning," Alex said with a smile.

"Heard you talked with Dwayne last night."

Alex nodded.

Mark studied the younger man for a moment and smiled. "You two will be fine. So where's Randy?"

"Shower."

Mark's smile broadened. "You are welcomed to stay here, but you might be scarred for life."

Alex smiled. "I'm going. My phone's going to be here. I don't want Mike to find it. It's charging right now."

The older man shook his head and replied, "Don't worry about it. When it's done, we'll put it up for ya."

"Thanks. I need to get my things."

Mark watched him before going into the shower to join his lover.

Alex left just as he heard a sharp yelp. He snickered and went back to the room that he shared with Mike. He took a shower and got dressed. He went about getting everything packed and ready to go.

The door opened and Mike stepped in. He smiled. "There you are. I'm guessing that you had fun with Alberto."

Alex stared at his friend. "Actually, I didn't."

"What?" Mike took a seat on the bed. "But you weren't here when I got back."

"I was staying with a friend. He came by and asked me how my date was. We fell asleep on the couch."

Mike stared at him. "So...you didn't have fun?"

Alex shook his head. "You can ask Randy if you don't believe me. Of course, Mark is with him."

"I believe you. Why wouldn't I?"

Alex gave a small smile. "Our things are packed if you want to go ahead and go."

Mike nodded. "We should. House shows tomorrow going to Raw."

Alex nodded and grabbed their things. They get to their rental and packed up. Cena stood next to his tour bus watching them. Mike scanned the parking lot and his eyes zeroed in on his husband.

"Go," Alex said. "Pretend you're angry at him or something."

Mike smirked and strutted over to him. A few heated words were passed between them before Mike barged into the bus. A few fans were shocked by this, but Alex knew what they were doing. They were making out for a few minutes before they could see each other in the next city.

Ten minutes later, Mike walked off the bus and straight to his rental. Alex climbed into the driver's side and started the car. Mike got into the vehicle and crossed his arms. His protege drove off. When they were on the road and well away from the hotel, Mike smiled.

"Will that tide you over?" Alex asked.

"Always," Mike said.

…

Randy stood in front of a table covered in snacks and water. He wasn't really hungry but needed to get something into his stomach after his romp with Mark.

"Hey, Randy," John greeted.

"Cena," Randy said.

"So...you and Alex hanging out now?"

Randy looked at his best friend. "So what's it to ya?"

"Just curious," Cena replied with a smile. "Mike told me that he stayed with you last night."

"He did. I saw that he had a date with Alberto and wanted to know how it went. I invited him over. We talked, watched some movies, and fell asleep."

John nodded.

"Why the third degree, Cena?"

"I'm just asking."

Mark came over and patted John's back. "Hey."

"Hi," John greeted.

"What's going on?"

"John's giving me the third degree about Alex staying with me last night," Randy responded.

Mark chuckled. "They looked really cute asleep on the couch. Alex is such a cuddler...just like Randy."

"I didn't need to know that about you," John said as he stared at his friend, who glared at Mark.

"That's supposed to be between you and me," Randy said through gritted teeth as he smiled up at Mark.

Cena chuckled and then shivered as he thought of Randy cuddling up to Mark.

"Shut it, Cena," Randy growled.

"I didn't say a damn thing," John defended.

"You were thinking it."

"So, why the third degree?" Mark asked John.

Cena sighed and replied. "It's just odd for Randy to hang out with anyone but me, you, Ted, Evan, or Cody. I was just curious."

"Seriously, the kid looked like he had a bad time on his date," Randy replied. "I just wanted to make him feel better.

"Date?" Mark asked.

"Mike set Alex up on a blind date with Alberto," Randy explained.

Mark chuckled. "How come I have a feeling that Mike's going to set Alex up on another blind date?"

"It's Mike," John said.

"If he gets set up for another blind date that he's miserable in, rest assured, he might be in our room," Mark replied.

"Point noted," Cena said.

Mark and Randy watched as John walked away.

"They're never gonna leave him be, are they?" Mark questioned.

Randy shook his head.

John wandered through the hallway until he got to his locker room.

"So?" Mike asked.

"He was there with Randy. Apparently, Alex had a horrible time. Mark just informed me if he gets set up on another bad blind date, he will be in their room."

"Wow...why are they being so friendly?"

John shrugged. "Not sure. Never know with Randy." He looked to Mike. "No more setting Alex up on dates."

"Why not? He's single and handsome."

John rolled his eyes. "Baby?"

"Fine."

"Good." John kissed Mike's temple and went to get ready for the show.

Mike smirked as his mind worked over a new plan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

****Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.**

****A/N: Hey, y'all. I'm going to need your help. I have a poll up on my profile. Please vote for the next story to be written. Now...on to the story!****

**Chapter Six**

Alex hadn't talked to Dwayne in a week and he was feeling depressed. He wanted to hear the older man's voice. It was so soothing to him. He hadn't been able to find a way to escape Mike to go and get to his phone to talk to Dwayne. He missed the older man and just wanted to hear his voice.

Alex stood in the weight room and stared at his body. He was trying to decide if he wanted to work on his chest or his back at the moment. He lost his exercise book or rather misplaced it. He remembered putting it in his bag, but it wasn't there when he searched for it earlier.

"Hey, Alex," Wade greeted.

Alex turned to the Brit. "Hi...Wade."

The Brit looked over the slightly shorter man. "How are you liking this feud between John and the Miz?"

"Just another feud," Alex replied. "Win or lose, there will be another feud that Cena will be in after this one as well as the Miz."

Wade nodded. "So who do you think will win?"

"The Miz all the way."

"Loyal to a fault I see."

"He's my friend. I'll stand by him."

Wade smirked. "What about this feud with Cena and the Rock as well?"

"It's going to get very interesting." Alex was feeling a bit uneasy around the Brit. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Wade?"

"You. Me. Dinner. Tonight."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Wade trailed his fingers down Alex's arm. "You heard me. Have dinner with me tonight."

The shorter man scanned the weight room.

"I guarantee that you'll have fun." Wade took a step closer to Alex.

Mike walked in. "Hi, Wade, Alex. What's going on?"

Wade stared at Alex and said, "Just asking Alex here out on a date."

"Really?"

Alex turned his head to his friend.

"He would like that," Mike replied.

Alex cringed on the inside.

"Great, I'll see you tonight after the show," Wade said. He winked at Alex and left.

Mike watched after the Brit. "Now, that is a catch." He looked to Alex, who glared at him. "What?"

"Really? Really, Mike, really?"

"Hey, don't pull a me," Mike said with a chuckle.

"I can't believe you did that." Alex shook his head.

"Please. Wade's handsome. Give him a chance."

"Like I gave Alberto a chance?"

"You went on one date and you hated it. Go with Wade and see what he's like. You might have a spark with him."

Alex just stared at his friend. He shook his head and left the weight room.

"Think about it!" Mike yelled after him.

Alex walked through the lobby of the hotel. He was grateful that their hotel had a weight room and that he didn't have to go anywhere but back to his room. He waited for the elevator to come down as his mind went over the events of in the weight room. The doors slid open.

"Hello, Alex," Alberto greeted.

"Hi," Alex greeted.

"Going up?"

Alex nodded and stepped in.

"Have you thought about another date with me?"

The younger man slowly breathed. "I gave it some consideration, but it seems like Mike has set me up on another date with Wade."

The Mexican stared at him.

"Not looking forward to it to be honest."

"Why is that?"

"I just have this feeling about him."

Alberto nodded. "Well, if you have a bad time, just call me."

Alex nodded. "I will."

Alberto watched him get off on the top floor. He tilted his head as the doors closed. "I didn't know he was up here."

Alex immediately went to Randy's door and knocked. He waited until it opened. He stared at a very sweaty Mark in sweat pants.

"I'll come back later," Alex said.

Mark rolled his eyes. He grabbed Alex's elbow and said, "Get in here."

Randy looked up from his magazine. "What's wrong?"

Alex took in a fully clothed Randy.

"I was working out," Mark explained.

The blond nodded before sighing.

"All right," Randy said as he closed his magazine. "What happened?"

"I was in the hotel's weight room and Wade walks up to me. He started to ask me questions and I felt kind of uneasy around him. He started to like crowd me and ran his hand over my arm. Then, Mike shows up and sets me up on a date with him," Alex explained.

Mark and Randy stared at each other.

"You wanna talk to Dwayne?" Randy asked.

Alex gave a small smile.

Randy got up and went to the bedroom. A few minutes later, he came back out with Alex's phone. The blond took it and blushed.

Mark chuckled.

"You can use the spare room," Randy stated.

Alex nodded and thanked them. He went to the room. He sat on the bed and hoped that Dwayne would be free.

**"This is Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson. If you can smell what I'm cooking, then leave me a message."**

"Hey, I just wanted to talk to you for a bit," Alex said. "I'll try again later." Alex sat there and then fell to the side. "I'm going to have a terrible time on this date."

Later that night, Alex got ready for his date. He stared at himself in the mirror and sighed. He really didn't want to go on this date. He would rather wait for Dwayne's call. Alex sighed once more and gathered his personal items. He pocketed them and left the room.

Alex didn't know where Wade was taking him, but he hoped that it was close just in case he had to make a run for it. He spotted the Brit waiting in the lobby for him. Steeling himself again, the blond walked over.

"Evening, Wade," Alex greeted.

Wade smiled and looked Alex over. Once again, Alex felt uneasy.

"You look stunning tonight," Wade said. "Just how I like my men."

Alex pressed his lips into a thin line. "So...um...what are we doing tonight?"

"I was thinking dinner and dancing. I want to see you move."

Wade grabbed Alex's arm and ushered him out of the hotel. He got him to his rental. He unlocked the car but didn't bother to open the door for Alex. The blond made sure to sit as close to the door as he physical can. Luckily for Alex, the drive was short.

Alex got out of the vehicle and stared at the French restaurant. He followed Wade into the eatery. They were immediately seated.

"What do you think?" Wade asked.

"It's nice," Alex replied.

"I knew you would like it," Wade said. He turned to the waitress. "Your finest wine."

She nodded and left.

Alex looked over the menu and thought that everything looked very good.

The waitress came back and presented Wade the bottle. He approved and she poured two glasses and left the bottle.

"He will have Les Crevettes Cocktail and I will have La Tartare de Boeuf," Wade ordered. "We're still looking over the menu."

Alex stared at his own menu in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Wade ordered for him. He already knew that the date would just go downhill from there.

Throughout the whole meal, Wade talked about himself and where he saw himself in the next few years. He even ordered their entrees and desserts when he felt ready to order. Alex could tell that the waitress felt sorry for him.

"So Alex...where do you see your in the WWE?" Wade asked.

"Well, I'm hoping to go for the US States Championship maybe the IC Title," Alex answered.

"Two great titles, but you need to think bigger."

"Bigger?"

Wade nodded. "Go for the World Heavy-weight Title or the WWE Title."

"That's a great dream to have, but I want to take the baby steps first, get my foot in the door, you know?"

Wade smirked. "Thinking like that, you'll never achieve your dreams." He motioned for the check.

"I know that I'll get there some day. I mean...it took Mike a long time to get where he is."

"The Miz. Such a clot."

Alex tilted his head.

"You can do so much better than having him as your mentor."

"Mike's a great guy. The Miz is just his other side."

Wade signed his name on the receipt. "Let's go."

Alex reluctantly followed.

They soon got to the club and Wade guided Alex to a table.

"Dance for me," Wade said.

Alex stared at him. "You're not going to dance with me?"

"No. I want to see your body move."

The blond shook his head. "Not ready yet. The song's not right."

"Dance!"

Alex slid out of the booth and went to the dance-floor. He listened to the song for a minute.

_Slick up, my brim on lean.  
>MVP, I go hard for the team.<br>Hoes on scope yeah they keep me on their beams.  
>They like the way they old school look when it gleam.<br>Step up in the club pullin' stacks out  
>4 logs in the bottle watch a nigga black out(fo real).<br>Next thing you know I'm standing in a pile of cash.  
>Shorty shakin' like she got maracas in her ass.<br>Glacier for a wrist, got a glacier for a chain.  
>The human chandelier I'm a freeze him off main.<br>The bread come fast and we quick to let it go.  
>We throw it in the air and watch them get it off the flo.<em>

_Gone shake that ass bitch I'm a throw this money  
>Gone shake that ass bitch I'm a throw this money<br>Gone shake that ass bitch I'm a throw this money  
>I'm a throw this money, I'm a throw this money<em>

Alex found his groove and danced, shaking his ass like a professional male stripper. Other guys surrounded him and ground against him. Alex was gratefully for the distraction. He really needed to clear his mind and figure out a way to get away from Wade.

Alex stayed on the dance-floor going through five songs. He went back to Wade out of breathe.

"You looked good out there," Wade complimented.

"Thank you," Alex said.

"Have a drink."

Alex stared at the colored beverage and took a sip.

"Don't be a light weight," Wade said.

The blond took a couple of more sips. "I'm going to dance some more."

"I'll join ya."

Wade got up and led Alex out onto the dance-floor. They swayed to the music. Alex felt his body getting hotter and hotter by the minute and he couldn't figure out why. He took off his shirt to cool off but lost it some where in the crowd. He began to feel light headed. The blond tried to move away from the Brit.

"You okay?" Wade asked.

Alex blinked several times, trying to focus his eyes. "I ned tor...leaf."

"Don't worry, baby. I'll take good care of you."

The blond tried to push Wade away, but the Brit held tight as he dragged Alex out of the club. He led him back to the rental and slammed Alex against the cold metal motorized carriage. The blond gritted in pain. Wade kissed the shorter man feverishly. He worked on getting Alex's pants undone. He slipped his hand into the blond's boxers and moaned when he felt Alex's hard dick.

Just as quickly as the assault began, it stopped. Alex heard a brief scuffle before he blacked out.

Alex woke up with a start. His head pounded and he laid back down. His felt ill to his stomach as he curled up into a ball. He laid, there trying to remember what happened last night. His eyes flew open when flashes of Wade kissing him and running his hands all over him played in his mind. He jumped up and ran to the bathroom. He vomited as much as he could. He flushed the toilet and rinsed out his mouth.

"Glad to see you're up," a voice said.

Alex's eyes grew wide, but he didn't want to turn around to see who was talking to him. He closed his eyes, hoping that it was just a dream.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Seven**

Alex slowly exhaled. He didn't want to open his eyes. He just slowly shook his head trying to wake up from this dream.

"Alex, look at me," the man said.

The younger man did so. "Hi, Hunter."

"Morning," the older man said. "How ya feeling?"

"Horrible."

"I bet after you've been drugged."

Alex nodded. "How did I get here?"

"Come to the common room and I'll tell ya." Hunter left.

The younger man sighed, wiped his face once more, and followed. He entered the room and stopped short.

Dwayne stood up from his seat. "Hi."

Alex looked to Hunter, who smiled. The younger man looked back to Dwayne. He made his way to him and stood in front of the most electrifying man in the biz. Dwayne reached for his hand and laced their fingers together.

"Hi," Alex said after awhile.

"How ya feeling?" Dwayne asked.

"Better now."

"Sit."

Alex sat down beside the older man. "How did I get here?"

"Well, Mark called me and told me about your date with Wade Barrett," Hunter replied. "I called Dwayne and he hops on his jet to get here as quickly as possible."

"I arrived and drove to the hotel," Dwayne said. "I talked to Hunter and Mark. Randy did some checking and found that you were eating at some French restaurant. I got there just when I saw you two drive off and so I followed. You sure do know how to dance."

"I try," Alex said as he blushed.

"I watched and saw that you weren't feeling well. I got this bad feeling and I followed you two."

"He drugged me, right?"

"I'll deal with him," Hunter said.

Alex nodded.

"I stayed with you during the night," Dwayne replied.

"Really?"

"Yes," Hunter said as he stared off into space.

Alex smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed you as well." Dwayne kissed Alex's temple. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"That would be lovely," Alex replied.

_I came to play. There's a price to pay. Time for you to get on your knees and pray._

Alex sighed. He pulled out his cellphone and stared at it for a while. "I need to get going."

"First, breakfast," Hunter said. "He has room service coming. You two enjoy. I'm going to go shopping with the wife."

Dwayne watched as his friend left. He looked to Alex and leaned forward while the younger man leaned back.

"What?" Dwayne asked.

"I have morning breathe."

"I don't care."

Alex stared at him. "But I care."

"A peck on the cheek?" Dwayne turned to expose his cheek.

The blond smiled and nodded. He leaned forward and Dwayne quickly turned and caught Alex's lips with his own. Both men pulled away and stared at each other. They leaned forward and a knock at the door came. Dwayne chuckled, stole a kiss, and went to answer the door. He tipped the attendant and pulled in the cart. Alex placed his phone on silent while he and Dwayne shared the breakfast before Alex had to leave. He needed to get ready to go to the next city for house shows. Dwayne and he made plans to meet or at least talk when he got settled.

Alex quickly got back to his and Mike's room. He breathed in and slowly exhaled. He entered the room and spotted Mike sitting on the bed with John.

"There you are!" Mike said. "Where were you? I've been calling you."

"Out," Alex replied.

Mike stared at him. "So, you enjoyed your date with Barrett?"

John looked at Mike.

Alex glared at him and went into the bathroom.

"You set him up on another date?" John questioned.

"Not really. Wade asked him...and I accepted for him...?"

"Baby," John replied. "Did you not see that look he gave you? He's pissed. He probably spent his night with Randy and Mark."

Mike sighed. "I don't know what his problem is. I mean...look at him. He's handsome, smart, intelligent...I don't see why he's not dating anyone."

"Let him be, Mike. He'll find someone."

Mike stared at his husband. "But I don't want him to be alone...or with _him._"

John sighed.

A knock at the door sounded and Mike went to answer it. "Oh hi, Randy."

The Viper nodded and stepped in. "Did Alex make it back safely?"

"Of course, he's in the shower," Mike said. "Why?"

"Just making sure."

"Didn't he just come from your room?" John asked.

Randy shook his head.

"What?" Mike asked.

Alex came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked to Randy.

"Where were you last night?" Mike asked.

Alex stared at his friend. "With Hunter."

"Say what?" John asked.

"I was with Hunter," Alex answered.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Did Barrett do something to you?" Randy asked.

Alex moved his eyes to the Viper.

"I'm going to kill him," Randy said.

"Hunter said that he'll take care of it."

"I don't care what Hunter said," Randy replied. "What did Barrett do to you?"

"I don't remember," Alex answered. "If you don't mind, I'm going to get dressed and head to the next city."

"You're traveling with me," Randy said. "That's final."

The door slammed and everyone was silent. Alex went about dressing and getting everything together. Mike watched his friend while John watched his husband.

"I'm going to go now," Alex said. "You'll be okay traveling with Maryse?"

Mike nodded and Alex left.

"I wonder what Barrett do to cause Randy to be like this?" John asked.

Mike shook his head. "Alex would have told me."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to talk about it?"

"Alex tells me everything."

"Baby..."

"I want to talk to Hunter."

…

Randy and Mark entered the tour bus with Alex in tow. The other Superstars watched in confusion as the bus drove out of the parking lot. Randy and Mark sat and stared at Alex, who slowly drank his bottled water.

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"Wade drugged me," Alex said.

"I'm gonna kill him," Randy said.

Mark draped his arm over Randy's shoulders. "Is there anything else?"

Alex bit his lower lip. "He tried to...uh..."

"I'm gonna kill him," Randy growled.

The Phenom stared at his lover. "Randy..."

"I know that Hunter will deal with it, but I'm gonna kill him nonetheless."

Alex chuckled.

"How are you feeling?" Mark asked.

"Good," Alex answered. "I got to eat breakfast with Dwayne and we're going out tonight or call each other."

"You think that's wise?" Randy asked. "Going out?"

"No, but I want to spend some time with him," Alex replied.

"That's all that matters," Mark replied.

"I'm going to go and lay down," Alex said.

They watched as he climbed into one of the bunks.

Randy snuggled up closer to Mark. "I feel for him."

"I know," Mark replied. "Reminds you of yourself in a way, huh?"

Randy nodded.

"People warned me about you. Said that you were no good for me, that you were volatile, mentally unstable...but I didn't care."

"Really?"

Mark nodded. "When I we feuded, I know that we would be together no matter what."

The Viper smiled and puckered up his lips. Mark leaned forward and kissed him.

…

Mike and John got to the hotel, separately of course. John told Mike not to pry into Alex's business, but Mike couldn't help himself. He had to find Hunter and ask him why Alex was in his room. It didn't take long for the Awesome One to find the Game. The older man was in the lobby, signing in.

"Hey, Hunter!" Mike called.

The man turned to him as he placed the pen down. "Whatcha need, Mike?"

"I wanted to ask you some questions."

Hunter nodded. "All right, let's go to my room."

The ride to Hunter's room was silent, but Mike wanted to wait for some privacy with the man. They soon got to Hunter's room. The older man dropped off his things and sat on the couch.

"What's on your mind?" Hunter asked.

"It's about Alex," Mike said.

Hunter leaned back into the couch and crossed his legs. "What about him?"

"He said that he stayed with you last night...is that true?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because he's my friend and I worry about him."

Hunter sighed. "Yeah, he stayed. Didn't have a great time on his date. I won't either if I got drugged and nearly raped. I rescued him and took him back to my room."

"Wade did what?"

Hunter nodded. "Yeah, Randy called me and told me that Alex was going out on a date with Barrett because you set it up. He told me that Alex had a bad feeling about this date. I decided to check up on him. Let's just say if I was five minutes late, Alex's world would have been upside down."

"Why would you worry about him?"

"Randy asked...well, he didn't ask. When I heard bad feeling, I decided to investigate."

"What's going to happen to Wade?"

"Suspension, fine, and mid-card status for a long while."

Mike nodded. "Thank you for telling me."

Hunter shrugged his shoulders. "Why are you setting up Alex on dates?"

"I want him to be happy."

"Isn't he already happy?"

"I want him to be with someone that can make him happy."

"And setting him up on dates with guys he doesn't know and/or like is going to make him happy?"

"He'll find someone from my selection of guys."

Hunter just stared at him. "Mike, go have sex with John and forget about Alex. I can't believe I just said that."

Mike smiled as he stood up. "Can't forgot about Alex. He's my friend. I'll have sex with John though."

Hunter watched the young man leave. He shook his head as the image of John and Mike coupling popped into his mind. He pulled out his cellphone and began to text.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

****Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.**

**Chapter Eight**

Alex waited for his date with Dwayne that night. It was going to be some where in the city but a bit remote. Randy kept him busy by going on a shopping spree of sorts. They went to the bookstore because Alex wanted to go and he bought himself some books. Randy tried to convince him to get a Nook or Kindle, but Alex argued that he liked the feel of a book in his hands better than just a flat piece of plastic. Randy rolled his eyes and let the man shop.

Next, they went to a shoe store. Alex found out that Randy had a slight addiction to clothes shopping and that included shoes. He watched as the Viper tried on several pairs of shoes.

"The feet are very important," Randy said as he stared at the crocodile loafer he tried on. "They should be form fitting and yet comfortable. You don't want to slip out of the back nor have your toes jammed up in the front." He posed in front of a mirror. "Ma'am, do you have this in black?"

The sales lady nodded.

"You seriously gonna spent two grand on shoes?" Alex asked.

"Yup," Randy replied.

Randy ended up spending four thousand on shoes.

"Does Mark mind you spending that much?" Alex asked.

"Nah," Randy replied as he placed the bags into the rental. "He likes it when I dress nicely. When we get a chance, we go to Fashion Week."

"Wow."

"You wanna go look at suits?"

"We can."

They climbed into the car and drove off. They shopped around and Randy thought about buying a suit or two, but he wanted Mark's opinion before purchasing anything. They decided to eat a little something before going back to the hotel.

"Looking forward to this date?" Randy asked.

Alex nodded. "I would love to spend some time with him."

Randy got a text and he read it. "Looks like there is a change of plans for dinner tonight."

The blond stared at him.

"Looks like you, me, Dwayne, Mark, Glenn, and Hunter will be going out tonight so that if anyone sees us, they'll think that Dwayne is just here to see Mark, Glenn, and Hunter since they're all close friends."

Alex frowned a bit.

Randy stared at him. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I understand."

"But we're going to the movies or mini-golf first."

"Mini-golf sounds nice."

Randy nodded and texted back. He waited and got another text. "Mini-golf it is."

They finished their snack before they went back to the hotel. They got ready for the night. Mark, Glenn, Randy, and Alex pulled into the SUV rental as some of the Superstars watched.

"What the hell is going on?" Zack asked Dolph.

"No idea," Dolph replied.

"You don't think that Randy and Mark are trying to set Glenn and Kevin up?"

Dolph thought a moment. "Does Mike know?"

"I don't think so."

The Show-off took his phone out of his pocket and dialed.

The group got to the mini-golf course where Hunter and Dwayne waited. They were standing by the doors. The group walked up and greeted each other. Kevin stood as close to Dwayne as he possibly could.

"So there's a 27-hole Course or we could just go for the 18-hole Course," Hunter said.

"Twenty-seven sounds just fine to me," Glenn replied. "I hope y'all don't mind, but I invited Kofi to dinner."

"That's fine," Mark replied.

"Why didn't you invite him to come out to play?" Kevin asked.

"He's spending time with Evan and Jack," Glenn answered.

"Wait," Hunter said. "You and Kofi?"

"This would be our third date," Glenn said.

"Congrats," Randy said with a smile.

Glenn nodded and smiled.

They all entered and put their putters and balls. They decided to compete in groups of twos and to make it random. Randy got paired with Hunter while Mark and Glenn picked each other leaving Dwayne and Alex to be paired. They went about the course and enjoyed their game. Dwayne would hug Alex when they won a hole or brush against him just to feel him. Alex blushed and would grab his hand for a quick squeeze.

When they finished, they went to dinner. Kofi had a table reserved for them and he waited at the table. As soon as they entered, he stood up and waved them over. Glenn got to him first and kissed him. Everyone awwed and sat down.

"How's Jack and Evan?" Glenn asked.

"They started to make-out and so I left to hang out with Phil to play video games," Kofi replied.

"I would have gotten out of there too," Kevin replied. "Last time Mike and I roomed with them, we got to see how flexible Evan really was."

"I thought Evan was single," Hunter said.

"They've fucked around," Alex said.

"But they just started dating," Kofi replied.

Hunter nodded. "So much better than thinking about Mike and John getting it on."

"I've walked in on them too," the young black man said.

"I don't know...if I was gay, I wouldn't go for Mike," Hunter said.

"Who would you go for?" Mark asked.

"Shawn," Randy laughed.

"Surprisingly no," Hunter answered.

They all looked at him in shock.

"If I were gay, I would go for someone younger," Hunter replied. "Kofi's a nice looking man. I would probably go for you."

Glenn hugged the West African close to him.

"Justin Gabriel's pretty hot," Hunter said.

"I have to give him that," Mark said.

"Really?" Randy asked.

Mark nodded. "You think that as well."

The Viper smirked and agreed, "I do."

"Cody and Drew," Hunter said. "Easy on the eyes. Mike...he talks too damn much for me. Too much of a Drama Queen."

"Yes, he can be," Alex said.

The others laughed and continued on with their dinner. Dwayne caressed the younger man's leg throughout the dinner.

Mike, Dolph, and Zack entered the restaurant. They looked to the group and Mike's jaw dropped. Dolph and Zack dragged him to a table so they could watch the group.

"I can't believe this," Mike whispered. "Alex is still seeing Dwayne."

"You sure, bro?" Zack asked. "I mean, he's with a whole group of people. Hunter, Mark, and Glenn are friends with Dwayne. Randy could be trying to set him up on a date with either Glenn or Kofi? Is Kevin a bottom or top?"

Mike opened his mouth and closed it. That thought had never occurred to him. Maybe the reason why his dates were disasters was because Alex was indeed a top and not a bottom.

"You don't know if your friend is a top or bottom?" Dolph asked. "How can you not know this?"

"I never really asked. I just assumed," Mike answered.

Zack and Dolph groaned.

"Don't set him up on any more dates," Dolph begged.

"I can't help it," Mike said. "I don't want him to be dating the Rock."

"Let him date the Rock if he wants to," Zack said. "His happiness is all that matters...right?"

"You don't understand," Mike said.

Zack shook his head and Dolph kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

The group paid and left. They went to Mark and Randy's suite and played poker.

"Did you see Mike?" Dwayne asked.

Kevin nodded. "He looked..."

"Confused," Kofi finished.

Everyone nodded.

"At least he wasn't angry," Kevin said.

"True," Kofi replied.

After awhile, Kevin and Kofi bowed out of the game and went to watch some episodes of True Blood in the spare room.

"Do you like Dwayne?" Kofi asked.

"Do you like Glenn?" Kevin questioned.

"Yeah, I do."

"And I like Dwayne. You know, people might tell you not to date Glenn because he's the Big Red Monster."

Kofi nodded. "I know. They did with Mark and Randy and Mike's doing it with you."

"Have you two?"

"No...you?"

"No. I want to, but I can wait."

"Me too."

"Kofi, you ready to go?" Glenn asked as he stuck his head into the room.

The West African nodded. "See ya, Alex."

"Bye," Kevin said.

After awhile, Dwayne came into the room and laid beside the younger man. Kevin turned his head to him and smiled. Dwayne slowly kissed him, enjoying the younger man's taste.

"Do you have to leave tomorrow morning?" Kevin asked.

"Unfortunately," Dwayne replied.

Kevin nodded. They both undressed and made-out. Dwayne rutted against the younger man.

"I so want to, but I don't want it like this," Dwayne said. "I don't want a quickie."

"What do you want?" Kevin asked.

"I want to make love to you."

"Tell me what you would do."

Dwayne hovered above the younger man. "I would take you away, probably to Hawaii or France or Morocco."

"I would like that."

"We would spend the first day getting settled in. That night, I would make love to you until we both fall asleep. We wake up and do it again on the second day. On the third day, we'll go around the city, I'll buy you little things, and we snack along the way. Every night will be filled with me making love to you."

Kevin reached up and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. He pulled him down and kissed him.

"I take you it you like that idea?" Dwayne asked between smooches.

"Yes," the blond said.

Both men settled down and let sleep claim them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Nine**

Mike hadn't been able to spend time with Alex like he used to. In fact, the last time they really hung out was before Mike got onto Alex about going out on a date with the Rock. Alex was either being pulled away from the Awesome One by Randy, Mark, Hunter, or Kofi or the bigger man just didn't want to hang out with him. Hanging out Kofi surprised Mike the most. It seemed that they were getting closer and closer as friends. It wasn't like Mike didn't mind. He just wanted to know if Alex and Kofi were dating.

He lay in bed deep in thought. He didn't even notice that John had entered the room nor the fact that his husband had rid him of his pants. It wasn't until wet kisses peppering his thighs did he look down.

"You know if I was a rapist, you're ass would have been mine twice over and I'll be gone," John said as he stared up at his husband.

Mike just smiled. "Sorry. Just thinking."

"You've been doing that lately." John caressed Mike's thighs. "What's wrong?"

"Thinking about Alex."

John rolled his eyes and got off the bed.

"I'm just curious to know if him and Kofi are dating."

The older man shook his head.

"Just curious."

"Don't be curious. Just let him be."

Mike sighed. "That's kind of hard."

"No, it isn't. Just do it. Alex is happy, content on whatever it is that he's doing. Let him have his fun."

The Awesome One stared up at him. He gave a small smile and nodded. "Will you make love to me?"

John smiled his signature smile as he took off his shirt.

…

Alex and Kofi sat in Randy's room and played video games. The Viper read a magazine as he waited for Mark to return with some lunch. Every once in awhile, he would look up and watch the game. The Viper shook his head and smiled at their childish antics. The door opened and Mark entered with bags of food. Randy threw aside his magazine as Alex and Kofi paused their game.

"I got Grilled Vegetable Stacks and Hummus Sampler. For Randy, Cedar Plank Roasted Salmon," Mark replied.

"Thank you, sweetie," Randy said and pecked the older man on the check.

Mark handed Alex his lunch. "That's Black Tiger Shrimp."

"Tasty," Alex replied. "Thank you."

"Chicken Sandwich for Kofi and for me...a Steak Salad," Mark replied. "Sweet Tea for me and Randy, Alex, you wanted water, and Kofi..."

"Diet Coke. I hang out with Punk too much," the West African said.

"It could be worse," Randy said. "You could be hanging out with Mike as he tries to run your life."

Mark shot his lover a look.

"Just saying," the Viper replied as he ate his salmon.

"It's not that bad," Alex replied. "At least WrestleMania is like four weeks away. Then, maybe he'll calm down."

"Maybe," Randy said. "The key word...maybe."

Kofi nodded. "I hope that you and Dwayne do end up together though."

"I do too," Alex said.

There was a knock at the door and Mark went to answer it. "Hey, Glenn."

The Big Red Machine entered and greeted everyone. He went to Kofi and sat beside the younger man.

"Have you had lunch?" Kofi asked.

Glenn nodded. "Me and Jay had lunch at some Italian place."

"Did you have fun?" Randy asked.

"Sort of," Glenn answered. "When his phone wasn't ringing of the hook."

"Edge can be such a Drama Queen," Randy said with a chuckle.

"It was actually Cody," Glenn said.

"As in Rhodes?" Mark questioned.

The bald man nodded. "Cody was freaking out over some missing trunks and shirts. Apparently, Cody has a stalker. Jay has been helping him deal with it for about six months now and they've gotten closer and now dating apparently."

Everyone looked at him.

Glenn nodded. "Jay loves the kid and worries about him."

"Why didn't Cody let me know he was having problems?" Randy asked.

"I asked the same thing," the Machine replied. "He didn't want to alarm you and wanted to deal with it himself. Jay got involved after he witnessed Cody getting harassed by a man, who was acting oddly five minutes before meeting Cody."

"I could have helped him," Randy said. "He is my friend."

"He didn't want you, baby," Mark replied. "Besides, he has to grow up sometime. Jay will be good for him."

"Still would have liked to have known," the Viper replied.

"I know." Mark kissed Randy's forehead.

Everyone finished eating and they decided to go out and play in the park. Glenn stayed in the shade and read while the others played Frisbee. Mark kept up with the younger guys much to the surprise of Alex and Kofi.

Alex felt gratefully to have friends like Mark, Randy, Kofi, and Glenn. The two couples were like him and Dwayne even though people didn't know about the Big Red Machine and the West African yet, but they were prepared to weather the storm that would come. He was happy to be with them instead of Mike. He did miss his twin, but he didn't miss Mike's match-making skills.

"Man, that was fun," Kofi replied as he sat down next to Glenn.

"Y'all looked like y'all had fun," Glenn said. He kissed Kofi's sweaty temple.

"You sure do know how to move, Mark," Alex replied.

The Deadman smiled. "I have to keep up with this young man."

Randy smirked.

"So what next?" Alex asked. "I should get back to Mike."

"Dinner," Kofi replied.

"Lets think about Mike later," Randy said.

"Dinner first," Mark said.

"I do need to shower and change though," Alex said.

Everyone went back to the hotel to get ready for dinner. Alex went back to the room that Mike and he shared.

"Oh God, my eyes," Alex exclaimed as he shielded them with his hands.

John quickly pulled out of Mike and covered them both with the bedsheets.

"I just came to get some clothes," Alex said.

"You could have called," Mike said.

"Sorry, didn't think you and John would be doing it until late tonight."

Mike smirked. "We've been doing it all day."

"Ah! TMI!" Alex quickly got some clothes. "See ya later. Continue on."

John looked to Mike and laid down, laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Mike asked.

"Continue on? I don't know if I can."

Mike climbed on top of him. "I know I can. You can just lay there."

John moaned as Mike impaled himself.

Alex slowly walked back to Randy and Mark's room. He had his own key and so he let himself in and quickly left. He rubbed his eyes and walked off.

"Do you hear something?" Mark asked as he looked over his shoulder at the door.

Randy was bent over the couch, handing gripping the pillows tightly. "No, now keep fucking me."

"Such a demanding whore." He slapped Randy's ass.

Alex walked over to Hunter's room. He stared at the door and knocked. The door opened and Hunter looked at him.

"My eyes..." Alex sadly said.

Hunter stared at him and pulled him into a hug. "I know it was scary. It'll be all right. It'll be just fine."

"John and Mike. Mark and Randy."

Hunter shut his eyes tightly. "Do you want a drink? I think _I _need a drink."

Both men entered the room and Hunter went to pour himself a drink.

"I would like a shower. I was going to go out and eat dinner with Randy, Mark, Kofi, and Glenn, but I guess it just might be me if everyone is doing the deed," Alex said.

The Game looked at him. "Glenn and Kofi? Fucking?" He poured himself another drink. "You know where the shower is."

"Thank you."

Alex left and took his shower. As he stood under the hot water, his mind wondered from John and Mike in bed to Randy bent over the couch with Mark ramming into him. He thought about when Dwayne and him will be able to make love. He wanted to feel what Dwayne would feel like inside of him, taste his sweat, wanted to hear Dwayne's grunts, and see his face in complete satisfaction.

The blond finished cleaning himself and stepped out of the shower. He began to dry himself and got dressed. He looked at his phone and sighed as he walked out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked.

"Looks like it's just me for dinner," Alex replied.

Hunter stared at him. "Take a seat."

"Why?"

"Me and you will have room service and watch a movie."

Alex stared at him. "Why?"

"You can either go and be by yourself and have some random dude hit on you or you can enjoy my company."

The younger man thought about it and nodded. "Sounds better."

Hunter smiled and ordered room service like he said while Alex looked over the hotel's movie selection.

"So what's on?" Hunter asked.

"Nothing looks good...except for the porn," Alex said.

"Dudes don't look at porn together."

"Stag party."

"Yeah, but that's more dudes not two."

Alex stared at him. "We can watch Twilight. Hey, Se7en's is coming on AMC in like five minutes."

Both men looked at each other. "Se7evn."

Alex cued up the flat screen while Hunter got comfortable. They got ten minutes into the film before Hunter went to answer the door and bring in their dinner. They ate and enjoyed the movie.

"Thank you for letting me hang out, Hunter," Alex said after the movie.

"No problem," Hunter replied. "I had fun."

"I should get to bed." Alex stood up and sat back down.

"Just remembered the humping bunnies?"

The younger man nodded.

"Take the couch," Hunter said.

"You sure?"

"It's either John's grunting or Mark's grunting or the couch."

Alex stared at him and gave a crooked smile. "Couch. I hope you don't mind me sleeping in my underwear."

Hunter moved and said, "I roomed with Shawn...and he slept naked."

The younger man laughed and took off his clothes while Hunter grabbed an extra pillow and blanket from the closet. He came back and handed them to Alex. The younger man got comfortable.

"Thanks again, Hunter," Alex said.

"No problem. If you need anything, just come in the bedroom." Hunter went to bed himself.

Alex laid there and stared at the ceiling. The only thing he wanted to do was to at least say goodnight to Dwayne.

"Hey, Alex," Hunter called.

"Yeah?" Alex went to the room.

Hunter held out his cellphone.

The younger man stared at him and took it. "Hello?"

**"Hi, sweetie," Dwayne greeted.**

Alex smiled brightly. "Hi."

**"How are you?"**

"I'm good. Hunter's letting me borrow the couch."

**"He told me that everyone's getting it on."**

Alex made a face. "Yeah, they are."

**"Don't worry, baby. We'll be doing that soon."**

"Okay. Thank you for calling."

**"Hunter called me."**

Alex looked to the Game. "Really?"

**"Yeah."**

Hunter nodded.

**"I hope you have a good night."**

"I'll try," Alex said. "Night."

**"Goodnight."**

Alex handed Hunter back his phone. "Thanks, Hunter."

"No problem. Have a good night."

"Night, Hunter." Alex went back to the couch and snuggled deep into the blanket. He smiled and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

****Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).****

**Chapter Ten**

When Alex told Kofi of what happened the other day, the West African couldn't help but to laugh at Alex's misfortune. He rolled on the floor trying to catch his breathe.

"You could have called me," Kofi said as he wiped away the tears. He sat up onto his elbows.

"I thought that maybe you and Glenn were getting it on as well," Alex said.

Kofi shook his head. "I fell straight asleep right beside Glenn. The best nap I've ever gotten."

Alex smiled as he helped his friend up so they could walk to the locker rooms.

"Hey, Alex!" Alberto called.

He looked to the Mexican Aristocrat.

"I'll be in the locker room," Kofi replied as he touched Alex's arm.

Alex stared at him and nodded.

Alberto caught the exchange. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine," Alex replied.

"You and Kofi?"

"Friends."

Alberto nodded. "I was just seeing how you were doing."

"Thanks. I need to go." Alex walked off and headed toward the locker rooms.

Alberto shook his head as he smiled. He shrugged his shoulders and went about his way.

"Alex," Mike said as he came up beside him.

"Mike," he greeted.

"Haven't seen you in awhile."

"Been hanging with Kofi, Glenn, Hunter..."

"Hunter?"

"After walking in on you and John, I went to see Mark and Randy. Walked in on them. Hunter took me in and comforted me."

Mike chuckled. "Sorry about that."

"Hey, you needed it."

Mike nodded. "So what are your plans are for tonight?"

"Chilling with Kofi."

The slightly older man stared at him. "Really?"

Alex nodded. "He's waiting for me in the locker rooms."

"I thought maybe you would come chill with me after the show?"

Alex stared at his friend for a brief moment. "I don't know, Mike. I mean I know we're friends, but friends don't set friends up on dates that they don't want to go on."

"Okay, okay," Mike said. "I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy with someone you like and will treat you right."

"No, you want to control who I should date and don't date," Alex said. "I'm not with Dwayne so you don't have to control me. I'm going to chill with Kofi."

Alex walked away and left Mike staring at the empty space before him. Morrison walked over to him and stared at his former tag team partner.

"What's wrong with you?" Morrison asked.

"Alex just told me off," Mike said.

The Shaman of Sexy took off his shades. "What?"

"He told me off."

Morrison chuckled. "Well, you have been controlling him lately."

"What do you mean about that?" The Awesome One turned to look at him.

"You set Alex up on how many dates because you're afraid that he's attracted to the Rock? Hell, I'm attracted to the Rock and Dave's fine with it. Why should you have a problem with Alex and the Rock being with each other? Cena makes you happy. Shouldn't Alex find someone by himself to make him happy?"

Mike stared at his former tag team partner. "But I hate the Rock."

"And? There are some people that like him and want to be with him, but he's not looking at anyone else." Morrison put his shades back on. "Besides, at least it's not Brock that's running after Alex."

Both men shivered.

…

Kofi and Alex played video games until Glenn got back with pizza. The three ate and talked. Alex watched as Glenn did everything for Kofi like filling his plate, throwing away his trash, giving him candy...

"When are you and Dwayne gonna chill again?" Glenn asked.

Alex shrugged his shoulders. "We haven't talked about it yet. He's been training for WrestleMania."

"That man's always training," Kofi said.

"He has to keep in shape," Alex said.

"There's other ways to keep in shape," Glenn said with a grin.

Kofi's eyes went wide. "I'm still nervous about that. You're huge!"

Alex went bright red.

A knock came and Glenn went to answer the door. "Hey, Mark, Randy."

"What's wrong with Alex?" Randy asked.

"Kofi mentioned my endowment," Glenn said.

Mark laughed.

"Oh," Randy said. "Mark's big too. So is Dwayne. I've seen it."

"I know he is," Alex said with a smile.

"Why are we talking about penises?" Mark asked.

"Something about Dwayne working out and finding other ways to keep in shape," Glenn answered. "That was kind of my fault."

Mark nodded.

"Where were you the other day?" Randy asked.

Kofi smiled broadly, "Being comforted by Hunter."

"What?" Mark and Randy asked.

"Apparently, he walked in on John and Mike, went to your room, saw you bent over the couch with Mark ramming into you with everything he's worth, and Alex ended up at Hunter's," Kofi explained.

Glenn chuckled as well as Mark.

"I'm so sorry," Randy said.

"It's okay," Alex said. "Me and Hunter had fun."

"Hunter? Fun?" Randy asked.

Alex nodded as a phone went off.

Mark looked at his phone and said, "Alex, you're needed downstairs."

The blond stared at him and sighed. He left the room and went to the elevators. He rode down trying to think of why he was needed. He got to the lobby and looked around.

A woman walked over to him and smiled. "Follow me."

He did so and they went to a limo. He got in and smiled.

"Hi," Dwayne said.

"Hi," Alex greeted.

"Did ya miss me?"

Alex went over and kissed him. "Always. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I'm going to take you out tonight. Me and you."

"Really?"

Dwayne nodded.

Alex smiled broadly. He sat beside his boyfriend and they chatted during the drive to the restaurant. They got there and were seated.

Dolph and Ryder spotted them and kind of hid away. Dolph frowned while Zack smiled.

"I wonder if they're on a date?" Zack asked. "Of course, we don't know if Alex is a top or a bottom."

"Mike's not going to like this," Dolph said.

"Mike doesn't like anything," Zack said.

Dolph pulled out his cellphone.

"What are you doing?"

The bleached blond looked at his lover. "Gonna send Mike a text."

"And why would you do that?"

"To let him know."

Zack stared at him. "Don't go telling him everything. Let Alex have his fun."

Dolph looked to his boyfriend, who glared back at him.

"Fine," the bleached blond said as he put his phone away.

"Good," Zack said. "Besides, if they like each other, they like each other. Never know what's going to happen between them. Didn't know I liked you until we started to hang out more and more."

Dolph gave a crooked smile. "I remember our first date."

Zack blushed. "I still can't believe we broke the bed."

The blond nodded.

They cuddled up and forgot all about Dwayne and Alex.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

****Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).****

**Chapter Eleven**

After the date, Dwayne "abducted" the Varsity Villain and took him away for a few days. Alex had fun and didn't want to go back to the WWE and back to Mike. He loved his friend, but he would rather be with Dwayne. The older man made him happy. They didn't make love, but made-out when they could.

Alex got back just in time for Monday Night Raw. He had Kofi get his things from Mike the day Dwayne took him away. The West African waited for him in their room. Alex walked in the room and smiled. He placed his shopping bags down and went to lay down beside the younger man.

"How was your vacation?" Kofi asked.

"Wonderful," Alex said with a smile. "He took me out to dinners, dancing, shopping...I had a blast. We even made out."

Kofi chuckled. "I'm glad that you had fun."

"Oh man. I really did need it." He took the younger man into his arms. "I really did miss him. So, what have you been doing while I was away?"

"Hanging out with Glenn, Mark, and Randy."

"How has that been?"

"Entertaining. I wanted some alone time with Glenn, but that didn't happen."

Alex laughed. "At least you had fun."

Kofi nodded. There was a knock at the door and they looked to it. Alex smiled and got up to answer the door. His smile faded.

"Well, hello to you too, Alex," Mike greeted.

"Hello, Mike." Alex stepped aside to let his friend pass.

Mike looked to Kofi, who still lay in bed. "Am I interrupting something?"

"We were just talking," Alex said.

"And about to take a nap," Kofi said as he stretched; his shirt came up a bit.

Mike nodded. "I just came by to see if you wanted to hang out, Alex."

The bigger man slowly nodded and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Kofi sat up and draped himself over his friend.

"Only if Kofi can hang out with us," Alex said.

Mike smiled. "That's fine."

Alex looked to Kofi. "What do you feel like doing?"

"Napping, but lunch would be wonderful as well as mini-golf."

Alex nodded. "Okay."

The three left the room and went to an Applebee's. They ate and talked about WrestleMania. Kofi made the comment about walking in on Randy and Mark and running for his life. Alex laughed and chuckled. He couldn't wait for the big event. It meant that he could see his lover sooner. They enjoyed mini-golf and played three rounds. Kofi won two rounds and Mike won the last game.

They went back to the room that Kofi and Alex shared to watch some movies or shows. Alex lay in the middle while Kofi and Mike were on either side of him.

"Thank you for watching what I wanted to watch," Kofi said after the second episode of High School of the Dead went off.

Alex kissed the top of Kofi's head. "No problem. I'm liking this show."

"Too much boobage," Mike said.

"And ass and panty shots," Kofi added. "But I don't care about that. I like the storyline."

Alex nodded his head. "One more episode?"

"Mike?" Kofi looked to the Awesome One.

He looked over and sat up. "I can't; it's getting late. John and I have plans."

"Okay," Alex said. He got up and escorted his friend to the door. "It was fun hanging out today. We should do it again."

"We should." Mike looked down at the ground. "Can we talk right quick?"

Alex stepped outside.

"I don't mean to pry, but are you and Kofi...?"

"That's my business, Mike, and you're prying."

"Sorry," Mike said. "I'm really sorry for trying to run your life. I miss you and I want us to go back to what we were."

"And what were we, Mike?"

"Friends. Best friends. I really do miss hanging out with you."

"I miss hanging out with you as well, but you have got to stop trying to run my life. Mike, you're with a great guy. I want to be with a great guy. I want to be the one that finds that special someone. I just want you there to support me."

"I can support you."

Alex folded his arms over his chest. "If I don't want to date, you'll stop setting me up on dates?"

"I promise."

"If I start dating someone you don't like, you'll keep your mouth shut?"

Mike stared at the younger man.

"Mike?"

"I'll try."

"Don't try do." Alex went back inside and closed the door.

Mike stared at the door. He couldn't believe what Alex said to him. He was still seeing the Rock. Mike couldn't let that happen. The Rock wasn't good enough for his friend. He stalked down the hallway. He rounded the corner and stopped. He turned back around and started to go back until he stopped. Glenn stood at the door and knocked. The door opened and Alex smiled at the Big Red Machine. He hugged the older man and let him in.

The Awesome One just stared at the door. "Alex...and Kane?"

Glenn laid between Kofi and Alex. He had his arms around them as they watched High School of the Dead.

"You know...I like boobs, but that is just too much cleavage," Glenn said.

"You like boobs?" Kofi asked as he looked at the older guy.

"I like boobs," Alex replied.

The West African stared at his friend. "You too?"

"Yeah, but I don't care of the other lady bits."

Glenn nodded.

Kofi sat up. "Do you think I'll look good with boobs?"

The older man studied him. "Honey, you look fantastic the way you are."

"Should I leave?" Alex asked.

"No," Kofi said. He stared at his friend. "Sit up for a second, Alex."

He did so. "Okay."

"You wouldn't look good with boobs," Kofi replied.

Alex looked down at his chest. "Thanks."

"Hey, guys with man boobs are not attractive," Kofi said.

"I would have to agree," Glenn said. His phone went off. "Hold on." He got up and walked to another part of the room to talk.

"I like your chest," Kofi said. "I've been trying to work on mine."

"I like the way you look," Alex said.

Kofi sighed. "I wish I was a little bit bigger. I mean, that's what Vince wants out there in the ring mostly."

"Don't worry about Vince. I think you look hot."

"Hey, you guys want to go and hang out with Randy and Mark?" Glenn asked.

"That would be awesome," Kofi said. "We can watch the rest of the show later."

They got ready and left the room. They went up to the top floor and made their way to Randy's room.

"Hey," Randy greeted. He hugged everyone and looked to Alex. "How was your trip?"

The younger man blushed. "It was nice."

"Thought so."

Everyone gathered in front of the television as Mark and Glenn assembled snacks onto the coffee table.

"What would y'all like to watch?" Randy asked as he browsed through Netflix.

"Anime," Kofi and Alex said.

Randy turned to look at them.

"We've been on an Anime high," Kofi defended while Alex nodded.

"Okay," the Viper said. "What Anime would y'all like to watch?"

"Trinity Blood looked interesting," Alex replied.

"Ouran High School Host Club looked nice," Kofi replied.

"What's Trinity Blood about?" Randy asked.

"Vampires," Alex said.

"Done." The Viper set it up. He sat next to Alex.

They snacked and watched two episodes before Alex felt hands on his shoulders. He purred.

"Glad you like it," Dwayne said.

Alex turned around quickly. Everyone chuckled.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" the blond asked.

"I wanted to see you," the Rock said.

"But, but, but..."

"Oh, hush," Randy said.

"I told him to show up after he whined about missing you even though you've been apart for a few hours," Mark explained.

Alex blushed. Dwayne got comfortable and Alex sat between his legs. He leaned back and pressed against the older man's chest.

"Thank you for coming," Alex said.

Dwayne kissed the side of his head. "I missed you."

"Can we start the next episode now? I'm curios on what's going to happen next for Abel," Randy said.

Kofi laughed.

"Start it," Mark replied.

Randy did and snuggled close to his Mark. The older man smiled and held him close to his side. Glenn pulled Kofi into his lap and kissed him. Kofi giggled and settled down. Dwayne laced his and Alex's fingers together. He kissed the side of Alex's head again. Alex purred and kissed the older man's biceps. The three couples enjoyed the show until they fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well. **

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Twelve**

Alex was on a high for the next week. He couldn't keep himself contained and Kofi laughed at his friend and how he was reacting. Dwayne was like a drug to Alex. He just couldn't get enough of the older man and just wanted him all to himself.

Kofi draped himself over the bigger man. "Whatcha thinking?"

"Guess."

"Dwayne."

Alex smiled. "I can't help it."

"I understand. I feel the same way about Glenn."

Alex nodded. "Have you and Glenn...?"

"Not yet, but I'm hoping."

"Me too."

There was a knock at their door and both men groaned. Alex got up and answered the door.

"Cena?" he greeted.

"Alex," John said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk."

Alex nodded and let him in. Kofi waved at the bigger man.

"Can we talk in private?" John asked.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of Kofi," Alex replied.

The Champ nodded and took a seat. "It's about Mike."

"What about him?" Alex asked as he sat beside Kofi.

"He really does miss ya."

"I know he does, but he needs to change. H needs to let me be me and let me date who I want to date."

John nodded. "I understand."

"How can you?" Alex stood up and walked around. "You don't know what it's like. I want to be happy. I want to find a love of my own, but how can I when Mike keeps setting me up with guys that he wants me to date? Like they're going to make me happy."

"You don't think I don't understand? I understand," John said. "He just wants you to be happy. His hate for the Rock has blinded him...a little."

Kofi and Alex stared at John.

"Okay...a lot," Cena replied.

"Why does he hate Dwayne so much?" Alex asked.

Cena's right eyebrow twitched. "Because Vince loves him so much."

Alex sat down and thought a moment. "But Vince loves anyone that makes him money."

"True, but the Rock has always had a special place in Vince's heart."

Alex looked to Kofi, who shrugged his shoulders.

"If Hunter didn't get to Stephanie, the Rock would have," John explained.

The younger man made a face.

"I don't believe that," Kofi replied.

John shrugged his own shoulders. "Hunter told me that a long time ago. Hunter and Steph are happy together so there's no worry about the Rock getting together with her. I would worry more about him getting together with someone like Eve Torres or Maryse if you were into him."

The other two looked at him.

"The Rock's a hot guy, but Alex and I are taken," Kofi replied.

Cena stared at the both of them.

The West African smiled and kissed Alex on the cheek. The other man glanced at him and smiled.

"Wow," Cena said. "Mike thinks that you're dating Kane."

Alex looked at John while Kofi giggled.

"Hey, Randy and Mark," Cena said.

They both nodded. There was a knock at the door and Alex went to answer it.

"Hunter? Steph?" Alex said.

"Hey, was just checking up on you and Kofi," Hunter said.

Steph nodded.

"We're doing fine," he replied.

"That's good," Hunter said.

"Hi, John," Steph greeted.

He waved at them and stood up. "I see that you have company, so I'll be going." He left.

Hunter and Steph entered the room and everyone didn't say anything for awhile.

"So...why was Cena here?" Hunter asked.

"Playing mind games," Kofi replied.

Steph looked at her husband and back at the young man. "What kind of mind games?"

Alex and Kofi explained the whole situation and they nodded.

"Wow, who would have thought he would stoop so low?" Hunter questioned.

"He is dating Mike," Steph answered. She smiled. "If he wants to play mind games, we should play too."

The men looked at her and her smile grew.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well. **

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Alex was in the gym. He stared at his body and flexed a little. Some of the guys there stared at him and shook their heads. Only a few watched him. Some of the women licked their lips. Mike watched his friend and was curious on what he was doing. Kofi came over and flexed as well.

"We're looking good," Kofi said.

Glenn came over and watched the two. He slapped their asses and walked away. Both men stood still with smiles on their faces. They looked to Glenn and ran after him.

Mike's eyes went wide and he followed them to the shower room. He peeked around the corner and watched as the three men hugged and kissed each other.

"How about we take a shower together?" Glenn asked.

"That sounds awesome!" Kofi said.

"Sex or just play?" Alex asked.

"What are you doing, Mike?" Randy asked as he stood behind him.

The blond jumped and turned to him. "Um...nothing." He quickly ran away.

Randy smirked and went inside.

"So?" Alex asked.

The Viper nodded.

"How far can we go?" Kofi asked as Glenn wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I don't know," Alex said. "It feels kind of weird. I mean, I like Mike. He's my friend, my twin, my mentor...but I love Dwayne and I don't think he'll like this idea."

The other men nodded.

"On the other hand, you can get him involved," Kofi suggested. "He might like it."

Alex nodded. "I'll think about it."

They took their showers and went about their business. Alex sent text after text to Dwayne. He chuckled and smiled at every one that the older man sent him. He couldn't wait to see him again.

They got to their room and Alex laid down. He read his texts over and just smiled. Dwayne sent him a picture of himself smiling.

"You should sent a picture back," Kofi said.

"I should," Alex replied.

Randy grabbed the phone. "Look sexy."

"What?" Alex asked.

"Look sexy," Glenn said.

Alex looked to Kofi. He helped the bigger man to sit up. Alex stared into the camera and lifted up his shirt slightly. He took it off. He leaned back onto his elbows and smiled.

"Sexy," Kofi said. "Undo your pants."

Alex blushed and undid it with one hand.

"Slowly," Randy said.

"What the hell is going on?" Hunter asked when Steph and he entered.

"They're taking sexy pictures for Dwayne," Glenn replied.

Hunter nodded as he took a seat.

Alex pulled his pants down a little bit.

"Not like that," Steph said. She went to him and pulled them down to his knees. She pulled one leg out and bent it up. She moved Randy to get a better angle.

"That's nice," Randy said.

They sent an hour taking Alex's pictures. Steph directed, Randy shot, and Kofi did the setting. Glenn and Hunter talked about storyline and other things. When the four were done, Randy loaded the pictures onto Alex's laptop.

"We'll go through them later," Kofi said.

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry," Alex added.

Randy nodded and they all left. He called his husband to meet them at the restaurant. They got there and met up with not only Mark but with a smiling Dwayne. Alex went over to him and gave him a kiss.

"Risky, I see," Dwayne said.

"I don't care right now," Alex said.

They went in and sat down.

Evan, Dolph, Zack, and Curtis sat in the far back and watched them enter.

"What the heck is going on?" Evan asked.

"I have no idea," Curtis said.

"Is the Rock holding Alex's hand?" Dolph asked.

"So?" Zack asked. "Let them be."

"Mike isn't going to like this," Evan said.

"Who cares?" Curtis questioned. "If the Rock wanted my ass, I'd go for it. Don't tell me you guys wouldn't either."

The other three thought about it.

"True," Evan said. "But I'm happy with my Chris."

"How is Jericho doing?" Zack asked.

"Good."

Dolph had his cellphone out and he shot a quick text over to Mike.

"Everything looks so good," Steph said.

"Oh, yeah," Dwayne replied as he stared at Alex.

The younger man blushed.

"Behave," Hunter said.

Everyone laughed and continued to look through their menus.

"We could always order different items and just share," Kofi said.

"That sounds like the perfect idea," Steph replied.

They ordered and talked.

"Hi, everyone," Mike greeted as John and he walked over.

"Cena, Mizanin," Hunter greeted.

"How are you two today?" Steph added.

"We're fine," Mike said. He looked to Alex. Kofi whispered into his ear and he smiled. "How is everyone?"

"Good," Mark said. "Care to join us?"

"No, thank you," Cena said.

"We heard about this place and wanted to try it out," Mike added. "You guys have fun."

The group watched the couple walk away.

"Right," Glenn said.

Dwayne nodded. "I heard that you're playing a mind fuck on Mike."

Alex nodded.

"Sounds like fun."

"Do you want to help?" Kofi asked.

"This is going to be fun," Dwayne said.

They ate and talked about anything and everything before they left. Dwayne knew that Mike and Cena would soon follow so he slowed down his steps with Kofi, Alex, and Glenn. When they were close, he stopped.

"I have an idea," Dwayne said.

The group ahead stopped and looked at him.

"How about we go to The Velvet Room?" he suggested.

"Isn't that like a sex club?" Steph asked.

He nodded.

Mark and Hunter picked up on what was going on.

"That does sound like fun," Mark said as he looked to Randy. "Voyeurism and exhibitionism."

"But we're public figures," Randy said.

"There's always the Underground," Glenn said.

Hunter and Steph chuckled.

"But Kofi and Alex aren't members," Steph said.

"We could always have fun in the suite," Hunter said.

"But the Underground has lots of toys," Randy replied. "I haven't been to the one in this city."

The Underground was a private sex club for the rich and famous. It was a discrete establishment. Only those who were in the know, in the lifestyle, and were in a certain tax bracket were invited. They had several locations around the States and the world.

"I haven't either," Steph said.

"It's okay," Kofi said. "You guys can go; Alex and I can keep ourselves busy."

"No," Dwayne said. "We can get you two in."

"How?" Alex asked.

"Well, you two would have to belong to either Glenn or me," Dwayne said.

Glenn nodded.

"Since you're not full-fledged members, you'd have to be blind-folded until you're taken to a private room," he continued.

"What's in the private rooms?" Kofi asked.

"A nice bed with lots of toys," Steph said. "When I say lots, I mean it."

Randy nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so who will 'own' Kofi and who will 'own' me?" Alex asked.

"Alex, would you do me the honors?" Glenn asked.

"Sure," he said.

"Kofi?" Dwayne asked.

The black man nodded.

"We'll get a large room and just have fun," Hunter said as they all walked away.

Mike swooned and passed out. John's eyes were wide with shock as he held his husband. He couldn't believe what they just heard. They were going to have fun. They were going to have sex with each other. They were going to have an orgy. He blinked several times and carried his husband away.


End file.
